NPC Productions
Overview This page is a complete list for NPC productions from all over cities/ports. Basic Production id="Basic_Cooking" class="collapsible" ! align=left Cooking Production - Christina in Lisbon tavern } |recipe= Navigator Dishes\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\7 |cost= ;7 |nfo= Recipe for nutrient-rich dish to help Aide in taking over the role of Navigator |ingredients= Fava bean soup\1,Salmon meuniere\1,Muffins\1 |product= Fisherman's snacks }} } |recipe= Dishes for Lookout\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\7 |cost= ;7 |nfo= Recipe for nutrient-rich dish to help Aide in taking over the role of Lookout |ingredients= Bouillabaisse\1,Lamb and turnip\1,Boule\1 |product= Country stew set }} } |recipe= Dishes for Paymaster\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\7 |cost= ;7 |nfo= Recipe for nutrient-rich dish to help Aide in taking over the role of Paymaster |ingredients= Shrimp Marinade\1,Rye bread with raisins\1,Almond biscuits\1 |product= Marinated seafood and 2 breads }} } |recipe= Dishes for Store Keeper\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\7 |cost= ;7 |nfo= Recipe for nutrient-rich dish to help Aide in taking over the role of Store Keeper |ingredients= Lentil and bacon soup\1,Meat pie\1,Assorted fruits\1 |product= Pie and fruit tray set }} } |recipe= Dishes for Lieutenant\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\7 |cost= ;7 |nfo= Recipe for nutrient-rich dish to help Aide in taking over the role of Petty Officer |ingredients= Mahashi\1,Lamb and turnip\1,Rye bread with raisins\1 |product= Chunky stew }} } |recipe= Dishes for Surgeon\NPC Productions |skill= Cooking\7 |cost= ;7 |nfo= Recipe for nutrient-rich dish to help Aide in taking over the role of Surgeon |ingredients= Bagel\1,Portuguese bouillabaisse\1,Consomme soup\1 |product= Healthy cooking set }} - Sewing= class="collapsible" ! align=left Sewing Production - Craftsman: Portobelo } |recipe= South American dress sewing book |skill= Sewing\12 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Sew a camiso ravalero |ingredients= Mulberry\20,Hemp Fabric\30,Sewing Set\30 |product= Camisa ravalero\1 }} } |recipe= Make casco panache |skill= Sewing\12 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Make a hat from feathers |ingredients= Feathers\30,Maya blue\20,Mulberry\20 |product= Feather casco\1 }} Craftsman: Stockholm } |recipe= Make rope\Shipwright basic- sewing book |skill= Sewing\1 |cost= ;5; |nfo= |ingredients= Jute\1 |product= Cat-o'-nine-tails\1~2 }} } |recipe= Make rope - flax\Shipwright basic- sewing book |skill= Sewing\1 |cost= ;5; |nfo= |ingredients= Flax\1 |product= Cat-o'-nine-tails\1~2 }} } |recipe= Sew a hammock\Shipwright basic- sewing book |skill= Sewing\2 |cost= ;5; |nfo= |ingredients= Hemp Fabric\1 |product= Hammock\1~2 }} } |recipe= Sew spare sails\Shipwright basic- sewing book |skill= Sewing\2 |cost= ;5; |nfo= |ingredients= Hemp Fabric\1 |product= Spare sail\1~2 }} } |recipe= Make ear plugs\Shipwright basic- sewing book |skill= Sewing\3 |cost= ;5; |nfo= |ingredients= Cotton\2 |product= Cotton earplugs\1~2 }} } |recipe= Make salvage rope\Shipwright basic- sewing book |skill= Sewing\6 |cost= ;5; |nfo= |ingredients= Jute\1,Coconut Fibres\1,Kenaf\1 |product= Simple salvage rope\1~2 }} } |recipe= Make haul rope\Shipwright basic- sewing book |skill= Sewing\6 |cost= ;5; |nfo= |ingredients= Jute\1,Coconut Fibres\1,Kenaf\1 |product= Simple Haul rope\1~2 }} Sailmaker: Amsterdam, London } |recipe= Make Small Latin sail\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\5 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Make a small-sized triangular sail attached to yard. |ingredients= Hemp Fabric\10,Lumber\10,Rope |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Make Small square sail\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\6 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Make a small-sized square sail attached to yard. |ingredients= Hemp Fabric\10,Lumber\10,Rope |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Make fine rigging\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\5 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Make high quality rigging prioritizing functionality. |ingredients= Iron\10,Lumber\20,Rope |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Make Small gaff sail\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\11 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Make a small-sized fore and aft sail attached to gaff. |ingredients= Hemp Fabric\10,Lumber\10,Rope |product= Unknown }} Skilled Tailor: Trujillo } |recipe= Superior bonnet & sail\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\7 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Advanced method for sewing a studding sail from a bonnet and sail. |ingredients= Hemp Fabric\41,Iron\25,Lumber\25 |product1= Fore gallant bonnet, Mizzen gallant bonnet |product2= Main gallent bonnet }} } |recipe= Superior staysail & sail\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\10 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Advanced method for sewing a studding sail from a staysail and sail. |ingredients= Hemp Fabric\21,Iron\1,Lumber\1 |product1= Fore gallant staysail, Mizzen gallant staysail |product2= Main gallant staysail }} } |recipe= Superior full rigged sail\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\15 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Advanced method for sewing a full rigged sail from 6 studding sails. |ingredients= Hemp Fabric\49,Iron\32,Lumber\32 |product1= Fore full rigged sail, Mizzen full rigged sail |product2= Main full rigged sail }} - Casting= class="collapsible" ! align=left Casting Production - Shipwright: Antwerp } |recipe= Process iron\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\6 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Techniques for processing iron for manufacturing. |ingredients= Iron\30 |product= Unknown }} Weaponsmith: Amsterdam } |recipe= Make Modified Light Gun Port\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\5 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Make medium openings to point gun barrels out the outboards of the ship. |ingredients= Iron\20,Lumber\20 |product= Unknown }} Weaponsmith: Antwerp, Bordeaux, Hamburg } |recipe= Make Modified Standard Gun Port\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\9 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Make medium openings to point gun barrels out the outboards of the ship. |ingredients= Lumber\30,Metal work |product= Unknown }} Skilled Caster: Trujillo } |recipe= Iron plate hardening\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\13 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Advanced techniques for hardening iron plate using skilled craftsmen. |ingredients= Steel\8,Iron plating\1 |product= Hardened Iron plating\1 }} } |recipe= Superior cannon (14)\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\13 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Improved casting techniques for 14 cannons. |ingredients= Cannon\29,Cannon Shot\32,Steel\29 |product= Cannon-gun (14)\1 }} } |recipe= Superior carronade (14)\NPC Productions |skill= Casting\14 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Improved casting techniques for 14 carronades. |ingredients= Cannon\34,Cannon Shot\36,Steel\34 |product= Carronade (14)\1 }} - Storage= class="collapsible" ! align=left Storage Production - Craftsman: Amsterdam } |recipe= Fine goods storage- Light ships\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\6,Accounts\1 |cost= ;10; |nfo= Packing treasure and rare goods to offer to Pirates. |ingredients= Pepper\20,Sapphire\20,Lumber\20 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Fine goods storage- Standard ships\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\7,Accounts\1 |cost= ;10; |nfo= Packing treasure and rare goods to offer to Pirates. |ingredients= Pepper\40,Sapphire\40,Lumber\40 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Goods storage for large ship\NPC Productions |skill= Storage\8,Accounts\5 |cost= ;10; |nfo= Packing treasure and rare goods to offer to Pirates. |ingredients= Pepper\80,Sapphire\80,Lumber\80 |product= Unknown }} - Handicrafts= class="collapsible" ! align=left Handicrafts Production - Carpenter: Amsterdam } |recipe= Make a small mast\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\4 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Make a small-sized mast for hanging sail. |ingredients= Iron\10,Lumber\20,Rope |product= Unknown }} Carpenter: Hamburg } |recipe= Make a medium mast\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\8 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Make a medium-sized mast for hanging sail. |ingredients= Iron\20,Processed lumber,Improved rope |product= Unknown }} Craftsman: Bremen } |recipe= Make side tables\Furniture |skill= Handicrafts\5, Medicine Trading\1 |cost= ;10 |nfo= "How to make a |ingredients= Ceramics\8,Lumber\15,Carpentry tools\5 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Expand skill bookcase -2\Furniture |skill= Handicrafts\8, Storage\2 |cost= ;10 |nfo= Expanding bookcase for storing skill books to a second tier. |ingredients= Iron\10,Lumber\10,Skill Bookshelf |product= Skill bookshelf 2 Tiers }} } |recipe= Make storage racks\Furniture |skill= Handicrafts\14, Luxuries trading\7 |cost= ;10 |nfo= How to make an open rack for storing trade goods. |ingredients= Ceramics\20,Master craftsman's carpentry tools\25,Processed lumber |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Make wood container\Furniture |skill= Handicrafts\16, Firearms trading\10 |cost= ;10 |nfo= How to make a wooden container for storing ship parts/materials. |ingredients= Brass\95,Shipwright's saw,Processed lumber |product= Unknown }} Craftsman: London } |recipe= Producing lumber\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\1 |cost= ;5 |nfo= How to make logs from lumber. |ingredients= Logs\3 |product=Lumber\1~2 }} } |recipe= Make rat poison\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\1 |cost= ;5 |nfo= How to mix rat poison. |ingredients= Berries\1,Common Grass\1 |product=Rodent killer\1~2 }} } |recipe= Make deck brushes\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\1 |cost= ;5 |nfo= How to make a deck brush for cleaning a ship. |ingredients= Logs\1; |product=Deck brush\1~2 }} } |recipe= Make buckets\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\2 |cost= ;5 |nfo= How to hollow out a log to make a bucket. |ingredients= Logs\2 |product=Pail\1~2 }} } |recipe= Make barrels\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\2 |cost= ;5 |nfo= How to make a wine barrel to treat the crew. |ingredients= Beer\1,Logs\1 |product=Wine barrel of diversion\1~2 }} } |recipe= Make fire buckets\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\2 |cost= ;5 |nfo= How to process sand to make sand for extinguishing fires. |ingredients= Sand\3 |product=Fire buckets\1~2 }} } |recipe= Make hangover barrel\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\2 |cost= ;5 |nfo= Technique for brewing hangover liquor. |ingredients= Beer\1,Logs\1 |product=Heady wine barrel\1~2 }} } |recipe= Make lifesavers\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\3 |cost= ;5 |nfo= How to process lumber to make lifesavers |ingredients= Logs\1 |product=Lifesavers\1~2 }} } |recipe= Sobriety remedy\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\3 |cost= ;5 |nfo= Techniques for grinding down grass and making a sobering potion. |ingredients= Common Grass\2,Seaweed\3 |product=Sober\1~2 }} } |recipe= Make rat repellent\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\4 |cost= ;5 |nfo= How to make a cat shaped ornament. |ingredients= Leather\10,Logs\10,Rodent killer\10 |product=Cat ornament\1~2 }} } |recipe= Make large drills\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\5 |cost= ;5 |nfo= How to make a huge drill for boring holes in other ships. |ingredients= Iron\1,Lumber\2 |product=The drill of destruction\1~2 }} } |recipe= Make Antacid\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\5 |cost= ;5 |nfo= Techniques for grinding down grass and making stomach medicine. |ingredients= Common Grass\4,Seaweed\6 |product=Stomach medicine\1~2 }} Craftsman: Lubeck } |recipe= Make storage barrels\Furniture |skill= Handicrafts\4,Alcohol Trading\3 |cost= ;10 |nfo= How to make a storage barrel for storing trade goods. |ingredients= Lumber\10,Carpentry tools\5, Wine barrel of diversion\10 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Expand skill bookcase- 3\Furniture |skill= Handicrafts\10,Storage\3 |cost= ;10 |nfo= Expanding bookcase for storing skill books to a third tier. |ingredients= Iron\20,Lumber\20,Skill bookshelf 2 Tiers |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Make chest of drawers\Furniture |skill= Handicrafts\15,Crafts Trading\5 |cost= ;10 |nfo= How to make a chest of drawers for storing equipment |ingredients= Fine Furniture\25,Master Carpentry Tools\25,Processed lumber |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Make bookshelves\Furniture |skill= Handicrafts\15,Sundries Trading\3 |cost= ;10 |nfo= How to make a bookcase for storing documents. |ingredients= Dutch Calico\65,Master Carpentry Tools\25,Processed lumber |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Make draw storage rack\Furniture |skill= Handicrafts\17,Textile Trading\3 |cost= ;10 |nfo= How to make a draw type storage rack for storing consumable items. |ingredients= Fur\75,Shipwright's hammer,Processed lumber |product= Unknown }} Craftsman: Pisa } |recipe= Make clothes trunk\Furniture |skill= Handicrafts\5, Fabric trading\1 |cost= ;10; |nfo= How to make a clothes trunk for storing equipment. |ingredients= Iron\15,Lumber\15,Carpentry tools\5 |product= Clothes Trunk }} } |recipe= Make tool boxes\Furniture |skill= Handicrafts\14, Wares trading\7 |cost= ;10; |nfo= How to make a tool box for storing ship parts/materials. |ingredients= Steel\55,Master craftsman's carpentry tools\25,Processed lumber |product= Tool Box }} } |recipe= Make cupboards\Furniture |skill= Handicrafts\14, Crafts trading\7 |cost= ;10; |nfo= How to make a cupboard for storing consumable items. |ingredients= Glasswork\50,Master craftsman's carpentry tools\25,Processed lumber |product= Cupboard }} } |recipe= Make open bookcase\Furniture |skill= Handicrafts\17, Sundries trading\8 |cost= ;10; |nfo= How to make a open bookcase for storing documents. |ingredients= Lace\50,Shipwright's saw,Processed lumber |product= Open Bookshelf }} Shipyard Master: Hamburg } |recipe= Make Flat deck, medium hull\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\4,Shipbuilding\9 |cost= ;10; |nfo= How to build medium-sized hull without turrets from stem to stern. |ingredients= Processed lumber,Metal work |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Make 2 deck, medium hull\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\4,Shipbuilding\10 |cost= ;10; |nfo= How to build medium-sized hull with a deck under the upper deck. |ingredients= Processed lumber,Metal work |product= Unknown }} Shipyard Master: Lisbon } |recipe= Make Flat deck, small hull\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\2,Shipbuilding\5 |cost= ;10; |nfo= How to build small-sized hull without turrets from stem to stern. |ingredients= Iron\20,Lumber\20 |product= Unknown }} Shipwright: Trujillo } |recipe= Making processed lumber\NPC Productions |skill= Handicrafts\6 |cost= ;5; |nfo= Techniques for processing lumber for manufacturing. |ingredients= Lumber\30 |product= Processed lumber\1 }} - Linguistics= class="collapsible" ! align=left Linguistics Production - Available in: Lubeck (Durer) } |recipe= Make Germanic dict\NPC Productions |skill= Linguistics\1 |cost= ;5 |nfo= Creating a dictionary of North European languages. |ingredients= Western Books\1,Paper\3 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Make Germanic translation notes\NPC Productions |skill= Linguistics\1 |cost= ;5 |nfo= Creating note for translation of North European languages. |ingredients= Western Books\1,Paper\1 |product= Unknown }} Available in: London (Shakespeare) } |recipe= Make Celtic Dictionary\NPC Productions |skill= Linguistics\4 |cost= ;5 |nfo= Creating a dictionary of Celtic languages. |ingredients= Paper\8,Graphite\2 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Make Celtic translation notes\NPC Productions |skill= Linguistics\4 |cost= ;5 |nfo= Creating note for translation of Celtic languages. |ingredients= Paper\2,Graphite\1 |product= Unknown }} }} Advance Production